Precious
by Celena Winter
Summary: Satoshi has only one goal in mind... to bring down the mysterious but well wanted Dark Mousey.With the capture of the thief, Satoshi will gain satisfaction, accomplishment and freedom from his chain.. especially freedom from his chains.
1. Me

**Precious**

Chapter One **-** _Me_

He slammed his fist against the wall; the ringing of his father's arguing still moaning across his mind. God, he hated the man. How he hated everything about the man, the selfish, arrogant and narrow minded, bastard of a father that he was; the repulsive shit that left his mouth, the very sight of him made him sick.

"_You fucked up again, Satoshi, he was right there for the taking and you fucked up."_

"Fuck! Yeah, I fucked up… but you won't ever hear me say those words, and neither will you hear the reason for me fucking up this little task." Blue eyes narrowed on the crack on wall, how he wished it to be his father's face, to see a small dent on that self-satisfying grin of his, to see him falter and fall.

Satoshi pushed away from the wall, half turning before slumping back into it, his shoulder protesting to the sudden pain that surged through his nerves but his mind ignoring it affectedly. Shutting his eyes and thoughts to everything but the view he wanted to contemplate. Purple, black, and a small show of bronze skin, he let his lips smile. Up to that night, he had hated one other than his father and himself, he had hated his task… he had hated Dark Mousy. It was like a breath of fresh air to be able to hate the older youth, but that all changed this beautiful evening… if it could be called that.

_- Wait, wait, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. We need to let them know what we are talking about, you know let them know where we are at. -_

_- Yeah, I suppose you are right, it is only right to introduce ourselves. -_

Satoshi Hiwatari, is the prestigious son of the chief of police, he is an eighteen-year-old genius, with the face carved by angels and a heart made of ice. Being the genius that he is, he has pushed himself to capturing the notorious thief Dark Mousy before settling down himself to work on a career and a family. He has been working for the last past six months on his aspiration, but as of yet, he had been unable to get but mere glimpses of the wanted criminal. Tonight though, he obtained more than a glimpse and his cold aspiration has turned to more of a desired necessity than just getting through the self-obligation of removing his father of his back.

**oooo**

Cold blue eyes closed and relished the image that rested clearly, almost teasing. _Dark stood on the window ledge; he was half turned so that his profile could be outlined perfectly by the moonlight, his purple hair floated playfully in the wind as it alternated in different shades of purple, decreeing to the light that shone onto it. He rested his right his hand against the frame, of the window that remained shut, as the other hand tapped nimble fingers against his soft, ivory chin. Black garments adorned his perfectly slim body like a second skin and the midnight cloak billowed behind as the wind got stronger. He tilted his head to the side, half-lidded purple eyes regarding cold blue ones as a smile snaked onto his lips. "What's your name, Hiwatari?" The silken voice asked, just loud enough for just the two of them, as he let his smile widened._

"_Satoshi," was the curt reply as the younger youth moved forward._

_Dark nodded as he looked to the moon, his face still visible to the unofficial detective. "Satoshi… I'll remember that." Dark turned back to the youth and smiled, missing the pause of hesitation as Satoshi heard him say his name. "I'll be seeing you." He called over his shoulder as he turned away and stepped off the ledge and disappeared from view._

**oooo**

Dark Mousy, the infamous thief that had evaded every attempt of capture made by the police, was no more than twenty years of age. A genius by his own right; his abilities are more defined by agile athleticism and animated enchanted illusion. He has been in the works of thievery from the age of sixteen. However, his skills have been worked upon and enhanced on from a young age, just like the other men in his family. Nevertheless, the actions of the notorious thieves are not comprehended. For decades the '_Dark'_ thieves have stolen priceless objects across from the country, only to return them a few months later in their intact and faultless condition, nothing else was heard about them until the next crime.

**oooo**

"_Satoshi… I'll remember that."_ The bluenette shivered, as he let a trembling breath leave his pale lips. No one had ever said his name like that, it hadn't been intentional, and it didn't hold any meaning to Dark, Satoshi knew this, but he couldn't help melting at the sound of his name on the lips that dark angel.

Satoshi scowled, he shook his head and stood up; this was ridiculous. Dark Mousy was the enemy, just because he had suddenly become _lonely,_ it didn't mean that he had to resolve the problem by falling in love with the first idiot that crossed his path. Dark would fall and submit to him, Satoshi smirked, and when he did, he would beg for mercy… their reign of darkness would soon be over.

Now that he knew what Dark looked like, his chances of capturing the thief had increased. Satoshi paused mid-step; "He wanted me to know who he was," With a groan of frustration, he swung around. The crack of his knuckles, as it connected with the wall for a second time, echoing across the room along with his groans of mixed anger and pain. The police knew little about the infamous _Dark_ family, apart that they all went with the name of 'Dark Mousy' and that they were all men. Not in one occasion, save for tonight, had anyone been able to know what the thief looked like, not even the colour of their hair. Now Satoshi knew it all, the eye colour, the hair colour and style, the face and the voice, but he knew that with this knowledge he was still not able to do anything about it fully. Having all this knowledge did indeed give him a lot to go by, but it also tied him down. As much as it would be logical to go and give this information to the police… to his father, he wouldn't do it. Dark, showing himself to Satoshi made a proposition. This was between the two, no one else, and by not saying anything earlier, Satoshi had agreed. Another blow to the wall but this time the blue eyed detective brought his injured arm to his chest and cradled it, blood seeped through the skin as he looked down at the cuts on his knuckles, a string of curses leaving his mouth before he made a move towards the door on his left, he opened it to reveal a small bathroom. Leaving the light turned off, he took a few steps to the sink and opened the tap to let the cold water run over and numb the stinging as much as possible.

"Does it hurt?" The voice was airy, hopeful yet worried.

"Yeah, it's a numbing pain." Satoshi supplied without looking up, rolling his eyes as a shaky breath of desire left the lips of the blonde.

**oooo**

Krad, is the older son of the Hiwatari family, he is a silent genius, rather careless and with a deep fetish for pain and adventure. He is easy going and holds a high-status across the county… for a twenty year old. Like Satoshi, he hates their father, but unlike Satoshi, he doesn't follow any of the chief's commands. Moving out of his house at the age of sixteen, he took his brother with him so that he can fulfil his role as 'big brother' and protect the blue-eyed youth. Saying this, leads to show that although Krad doesn't seem to care about anything, he has a profound affection for those close to him (his brother manly), and he protects them with all he has.

**oooo**

"Why do you let him get to you?" Krad let his voice break the silence once again, knowing that Satoshi knew which _'he'_ he spoke of.

"I just lost it tonight; he can't get to me any more." Satoshi retorted as he pushed past the taller man and made his way to his bed.

"Sure he doesn't," The blonde called out, his voice lazed heavily with sarcasm.

Blue eyes turned to the blonde, piercing through the darkness before closing, as the pale youth fell back onto his bed. "What is that suppose to mean?" He questioned although his head fought against the action.

"He doesn't have to hurt you no more, not physically anyways, but he still hurts you emotionally and mentally, which leads to you hurting yourself physically because of him. Tell me, how exactly is he not getting to you?" Krad asked ignorance and innocence plastered on his face although darkness still fell in the bedroom.

Satoshi let out a long tired breath, rubbing his eyes and pushing at the back of his shoes to get them off. "You know what Krad; I'm not in the mood. Just… whatever," He let a muffled yawn slip through his fingers before waving that very hand to his brother as an indication that he was being dismissed.

Krad laughed knowing that his little pep talk would anger the younger man but it would also not go unheeded. "Night, Satoshi." He called from the exit and watched as the pale hand lifted again and waved in response. He shook his head in amusement, before closing the door and making his way to his own bedroom, glad that he made something simple for dinner, which could be put in the fridge, as Satoshi didn't eat, yet again… oh and how he hated to waste food. Opening his own door, Krad turned to look at the closed door of the bluenette, "What has changed…? What is it about Dark that you crave so much? That you want so much more… now?"

**oooo**

- _Wait, did I fail to mention that they are rich by their own right, well they are -_


	2. Average

Chapter two **-** _Average_

Daisuke jumped on the spot as he looked across the airport's waiting room. Satoshi and Krad stood behind him as he watched the people walking out. "Where is he?" the redhead moaned as he stood on the chair next to him so that he could see past the other people that blocked their view.

"Calm down Dai, I'm sure he is on his way off the plane." Krad pulled at Daisuke's hand but was unable to keep from smiling at his boyfriend's antics.

"I know but my brother should know how impatient I am, he should have come out first." Daisuke wailed as he fell into the blonde's arms.

"He probably did it on purpose to make you freak out." Satoshi laughed lightly as he watched the tears brim on the big red eyes.

"That is so mean Satoshi." Daisuke pouted before redirecting his eyes to the gate.

"It's true though, if your brother is at all as mischievous as your mother claims, then he would make you suffer. You are an easy target." The bluenette pressed on, fighting to keep his laughter within but unable to keep a smirk from outlining his lips.

Krad laughed as he watched the scene before him, his lover and his brother argued a little longer before falling quiet and waiting for the rest of the passengers to walk out of the gate. It had been a month since the 'Dark' incident, as of yet Satoshi hadn't spoken to their father and Dark had not made any public appearances, the blue eyed youth seemed to have calmed down a lot more since the pep talk he received that night and he put more of himself into new creative activities. "You never told us the name of your brother Dai." Krad pointed out quickly as he drifted away from his current thoughts before they led to less pleasant memories.

"Dark!" Satoshi stiffened as Daisuke called out, unintentionally replying to Krad's answer as he tried to get his brother's attention. Blue eyes looked to the redhead as said boy waved his hands excitedly to get the required attention.

Krad kept his eyes on his brother as he heard the name of his lover's sibling, the bluenette had frozen in place as he looked to Daisuke then followed the gaze to the gate were a young man stood, grin on his face, purplish eyes locking with blue ones.

Satoshi held his breath as he met the intense gaze of his task. Slowly the darker male made his way to the small group, effortlessly slipping through the crowd with the ease of a gymnast, before standing before the trio.

"Long time no see little bro." Dark smiled as Daisuke launched from the chair and latched himself to his sibling.

"Damn it Dark, you have to be so mean, I haven't seen you for a little over a year and you make me wait for how long… your plane's being here for ages." The redhead whined pulling far enough to glare but not enough to break the hug.

"I'm sorry Daiuki, but you know how I hate the pushing and shoving that depicts crowds." Dark pulled away, giving his little brother a puppy eye look as he apologised.

"Oh ok fine I forgive you, but wait till you get home, you're gonna get an earful from mom, we were supposed to be home half an hour ago." Daisuke pulled away and turned around only to cringe back in embarrassment. "Sorry I forgot." He whispered, missing the bemused look on the blonde's eyes and misinterpreting the scowl on the bluenette.

Dark laughed but just moved around the smaller youth and extended his arm in greeting. "You must be Krad, Daiuki talks none stop about you, you sound more like an idol than a boyfriend but I suppose that can be a good thing."

"I'm afraid that statement only feeds my overly large ego, but I'll find a way to bring it back down to size." The blonde laughed, shaking the offered hand heartedly. "It is a pity I cannot say that I know much about you, Dai seems to keep you a secret apart from saying that you're a great brother… I only learned your name a few seconds ago." Daisuke swatted at his boyfriend before falling into his embrace, leaning his head to rest against the pale chin, being only about a head shorter than him. "Oh by the way this is-"

"Hiwatari." Dark bowed gently as he turned all his attention to the silent member of the group, a smile on his face as he noticed the small shudder pass the smaller body.

"I didn't know you guys knew each other." Daisuke cut through and brought Satoshi's head around to look at him and Krad before looking back at Dark.

Dark straightened and trained a smile on as he looked at his little brother. "We know each other indirectly, more along the lines of business." Dark set his eyes on bluenette as a small smirk pulled at his lips, Satoshi in turn frowned as another involuntary tremble run along his body.

Daisuke let a shadow pass his eyes before smiling brightly and pulling at Krad so they could start on their way home.

"Nice to see you again… _Satoshi._ But I do hope this would be along the lines of pleasure and not business." Dark whispered as he let his breath tease the pale skin before grabbing the bluenette's hand and pulling him along after the other couple, mildly noting that Satoshi let his pale fingers wrap around his own darker and longer ones as he followed quietly.

**oooo**

"Dark!" Emiko all but shouted as she ran to the door when she heard it open, "what took you so long!" she scowled before taking the taller man into her arms. "Oh you look so grown up." She rambled as she began to pull them all in and closing the door. "Hello dears, thank you for accompanying my sons," brown eyes smiled before leading the small group further into the house. "I have lunch ready. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes ma'am, your cooking is the best." Krad answered good-naturally, as he followed at the back of the group, Satoshi in front of him and Daisuke close behind Dark.

"Well would you boys like to follow through to the living room, my husband is waiting."

Emiko stopped by an arch that would lead to the offered room. Krad moved to the entrance but paused as he turned to look at his brother.

Satoshi stood still for a few seconds, noticing that only Krad and himself made a move to walk through to the living room. He looked at Dark for a few seconds but evaded him all together when the taller man turned to him with a small smirk on his lips. Joining his brother, he looked back at the smiling group before looking at his brother.

Krad looked down at the bluenette as they made their way to the living room, sending a look back to the door; he noticed that Emiko and her sons where no longer there; letting his eyes meet the blue eyes of the smaller teenager. _"That's your Dark… isn't it?" _his golden eyes asked and watched as the bluenette looked forward before nodding very slowly. Krad smiled before he too looked forward. _"So that's the one who stole my brother's heart… all that needs to happen now is for Satoshi realise it."_

**oooo**

"Explain." Emiko sat her oldest son down with a look that promised pain if he disobeyed.

"Explain what?" Dark tilted his head to the side in innocence, although he knew that his mother and brother were all too aware that he was just stalling. Emiko hardened her eyes as she sat across from the tall youth. Daisuke sat next to his mother and plastered a frown on his face, their lips clamped shut as they waited for the purple eyes to deem and take a more serious shade.

"He's breathtaking isn't he?" the voice was small; the shade in the amethyst eyes lightened some as he sat back on his stool. Dark bit into his lower lip to keep from smiling when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the answer he had given was not what his mother and brother were expecting and it certainly was not what they wanted. After all, they had heard it all before.

"I take it you speak of Satoshi." Daisuke half asked carelessly, but bowed his head in apology when he heard a short hiss come out from Dark as he looked at him, with both anger and shock.

"You lost me, can you just explain what is going on." Emiko ignored her sons' exchange as she kept her focus on her oldest.

"Nothing is going on." Dark stated simply as he leaned forward, crossed his arms over the counter and rested his chin on top of his arms, successfully pushing away any belts and chains out of the way, so that they didn't mark his skin.

"So Satoshi knowing you is just something normal?" Emiko asked, her voice lazed with sarcasm, as her brown eyes scanned the purple haired young man.

"He saw me." Came the short reply after a few minutes.

"What?" Daisuke and Emiko asked simultaneously genuinely confused at the words.

"The last time that Dark Mousy went out, Detective Satoshi saw him." Dark replied.

"What?" Emiko asked once again confusion not only showing in her voice now but also evident on her eyes.

"The last time you went out as Dark Mousy… Satoshi saw you. But that was over a year ago and you've never let yourself get caught." Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows as he ran the words that his older brother spoke.

Dark looked at his brother then at his mother before looking back at the redhead, he let his laugh burst through as he held onto his side as he supported himself against the counter to keep from falling. "You are not related to me." His face was stone cold as he uttered the words before letting a bemused smile cross his lips.

"Oh dear, you have lost me completely." Emiko let her forehead bang against the counter, tears threatening to spill.

"The last time Dark Mousy went out, Detective Satoshi saw him." Dark repeated, straightening on his seat to look properly at his family.

"The last time, as in the last time you went out or the last time I went out." Daisuke inquired quietly. Dark smirked before nodding to the redhead, indicating that the answer was the latter and not the former.

"But if Daisuke went out, why did Satoshi see you?" Emiko deadpanned. Dark shrugged.

"Why did you go and see Satoshi as Dark Mousy." Daisuke asked coldly.

Dark settled his eyes on red ones before smiling. "Coz I felt like it." He stood up to leave the room, ignoring the looks of bewilderment that his family send him.

"Dark!" Daisuke stood up, anger in his voice, but stopped when Dark let cold amethyst eyes look at him with finality written within them, before walking out.

"_This is far from over big brother._" Daisuke frowned before following the taller man, leaving a perplexed mother behind.

**oooo**

So far, lunch had been pleasantly quiet, smiles were shared briefly when eye contact was made and flirting glances were passed between couples, safe for Dark and Satoshi who made no contact what so ever. Dark send brief fleeting looks to the silent bluenette, but not once did Satoshi look up from his slow task of eating.

"What do you do Mr Hiwatari?" the voice broke through the silence but the tension seemed to double as all eyes turned to Dark, who was smiling politely at the bluenette.

"Mr? You make him sound so old." Krad chuckled as though he didn't sense the tension that was created by the three youngest members on the table.

"Oh I do apologise, I just don't know what I should call you." Dark kept his eyes on Satoshi as though he was the one that had spoken.

"Satoshi is fine." Was the short reply that the blue-eyed youth gave as he looked back down and played with his chopsticks.

"Satoshi." Dark tried the name, slowly and teasing, rolling it on his tongue and liking the taste of it on his lips. Satoshi blushed although he didn't look up, biting down on his lips to keep from shivering as he heard Dark play with his name.

"Can I call you Toshi?" Dark tilted his head to the side in innocence and smiled.

"No you cannot!" The Bluenette snapped, looking up with anger on his face making those on the table jump up slightly. "Sorry." He mumbled as he realised that the others were still there and they were more than aware about their little interaction.

"It's ok; I shouldn't have teased you like that. I have a bad habit of being too obnoxious sometimes, always jumping to the conclusion that people like me the way I like them." Dark waved his hand up and down dismissingly keeping in mind that the blush on the pale skin was intensifying.


	3. Hi

Chapter Three **-** _Hi_

Krad held his lover closer as they made their way to his and Satoshi's house, Dark had offered to walk them home and Krad had instantly accepted, grinning to himself when both Daisuke and Satoshi nearly died of shock. "I noted that you're brother has the same name as that thief my father keeps going on about, is there a connection somewhere, like your mother was a fan girl when she was younger or is it just coincidence?" Krad asked offhandedly as he felt the redhead tense under his hold as he laughed between chokes.

"Oh my mom was in love with Dark Mousy when she was young, you know how it is, those women just love the rebellious and mysterious. Therefore, when she fell in love with dad and had her first child, she decided to call him Dark, as though to have something from the man she loved so much when she was a kid. But I think it was more admiring love than anything else, she sort of saw him like the Robin Hood of her time."

"Oh… really… that is some deep stuff; your mom sounds really emotional. I always saw her so carefree and strong, I never thought she could harbour those kind of sentiments. No offence." Krad choked out slightly, smiling quickly as he pecked Daisuke on the lips.

**oooo**

"You never did tell me what you do." Dark said softly as he trailed some distance behind Daisuke and Krad, Satoshi walking a step or two in front of him.

Satoshi paused shortly before dropping back down to walk along the taller man, but taller by only a few inches. "I don't do much; I attend university three times a week and sometimes help my father in some of his cases." Was the slow reply that the bluenette provided, avoiding to look anywhere but at the ground as he walked on.

"What kind of cases?"

"Oh you know thieves mainly but nothing big." The bluenette said casually, dipping his head lower to hide the blush that he knew was burning on his skin.

"Oh." Dark looked up to the sky, smiling briefly as he noted that Satoshi's hair colour almost resembled the shade of the heavenly day-curtain. Silence once again fell between the two but this time it seemed a little more relaxed as the couple walked side by side, listening to each other's steps.

"You're Dark Mousy… aren't you?" Satoshi stopped, his face coming up to look at Dark as the purple haired man stopped at the bluenette's words and faced him.

His face was unreadable as the seconds rolled by, amethyst eyes coldly considering blue orbs. "No I'm not." Satoshi frowned in confusion, a small voice at the back of his head sighed in relief, but the young detective melted when Dark smiled gently, not the usual teasing grin that the bluenette had seen all day, but a genuine endearing smile that promised innocence and hope. "Not anymore." Dark whispered stretching his arm out as he made to grace his fingers against the pale porcelain-like jaw but retreated it as a fleeting look of sadness crossed his eyes after his finger tips ghosted over the warm skin. He turned around and continued to walk, speeding up to catch up with Krad and Daisuke.

Only to spend the remaining of the day on his own after Satoshi retreated to his bedroom as soon as he got home and Krad and Daisuke spend their time in private.

**oooo**

Daisuke slammed the door shut as he looked at the back of his older brother's head. Dark merely stretched his arms over his head as he stifled a yawn. "What the hell are you doing?" his voice was low, murderous.

"What do you mean?" Dark turned around, childlike eyes searched the smaller youth.

"You never left… did you?" the breathless whisper crossed the dark bedroom.

Dark fell on the bed tiredly, leaning back on against his outstretched arms that rested firmly on the mattress. He let a loud, bored and irritated sigh through his lips. "No I didn't really leave. I was here all along, and no, I wasn't checking up on you…. I just couldn't stay away."

"From Satoshi." Daisuke murmured, a breath of understanding in his voice. "When he saw you… you didn't reveal yourself to him because you wanted to… did you?" the redhead took the remaining steps forward until he stood in front of his brother.

"No, I didn't."

"Satoshi was right on me wasn't he, he nearly discovered me… but you called him on yourself so that I could escape. You let Satoshi see you so that I wasn't caught." Red eyes brimmed with tears as the emotionally hoarse voice spoke. Dark remained quiet but Daisuke could see that he was right. "Damn it Dark, you sabotaged your chances at a relationship with Satoshi only to save my friendship with him… you're so stupid." The tears began to flow more steadily now, Daisuke clenching his hands into fists but unable to move as he watched his brother through blurry eyes.

Dark tightened his eyes shut before looking up and smiling gently at his brother. "Look Daiuki, I'm not going to lie to you, I do have a shaky chance with Satoshi now, I don't really know what I'm going to do, I don't have a plan… but I do know that I have to do something. That's why I'm here; I can't, ever, make anything with Toshi if I'm hidden." The smile wavered as Dark closed his eyes briefly to keep from letting the tears surface. "Now go to bed, I'm tired, you're tired and tomorrow is a new day, a day I intend to take advantage off. I'm not Dark Mousy for nothing little one, I always have my last say."

**oooo**

Satoshi leaned back against the wall, he had nothing to do and nowhere to go, university had been over for the day and he had no cases to work with from his _father_. Krad had taken Daisuke out for a surprise date somewhere and none of his other friends were free at the time; well maybe Risa would be free, but he really didn't want to see her.

"Stupid girl would probably think I'm asking her to marry me if I called her." The bluenette let his head drop back against the wall in irritation, closing his eyes against the glaring light of the midday sun.

"Hi, my name is Dark Niwa," Satoshi snapped back at the sound of the new voice, he looked at the intruder and let out a sigh of relief but froze as the words of the taller man sunk in. He tilted his head in confusion unsure of what to say as Dark stood there offering his hand in greeting. "I was wondering if I could invite you for a cup of coffee?"

Amethyst eyes begged the baby blues to play along as Satoshi took hold of Dark's offered hand, shaking it uncertainly.

"Em, my name is Satoshi Hiwatari, I guess a cup of coffee isn't such a bad idea if you change it for a cup of tea." He smiled gently, unable to keep from melting as Dark's eyes changed a lighter shade of purple as he smiled in relief.

**oooo**

"Mr Hiwatari, what is it that you do… do you study?" Dark broke the silence, they were waiting for their order to arrive, and he wordlessly thanked the waitress for giving them a secluded table outside.

"Yes, I'm a student at the university, first year." Satoshi turned piercing blue eyes to the darker male, smiling gently as he contemplated on their 'date'. "I also-"

"What do you study?" Dark darted in quickly, knowing what the bluenette was going to say, what the other job included, but he couldn't let that get in the way.

Satoshi frowned momentarily, "I study management and art." He complied, noticing once again as Dark relaxed in relief as he yet again played along. "What about you, Mr Niwa… what do you do?" Satoshi placed his chin in the crook of his uplifted hands.

"Call me Dark, 'Mr' makes me sound old." Rich laughter escaped the full lips, strands of purple hair waving carelessly to fall forward and frame the smiling face with different layers of length and different shades of a vivid wine colour.

"Likewise Mr- Niwa, but I can only accept as long as you follow the very terms you just set." Satoshi lifted a corner of his lips, tilting his head to the side before laughing lightly at the show of a blush on the olive skin.

"Ok Satoshi it is." Dark laughed out as he pushed back from the table to let the waitress place their food and drinks down. "Satoshi…" he called the bluenette's attention once the young girl moved away with a small bow and they began to eat their sweets. "… When I saw you earlier, you looked so sad; would it be rude of me to ask why you were so lonely?" Amethyst eyes clouded slightly, lower lip pouting and head tilting sideways, sending a wave of purple layers to dangle playfully.

Satoshi couldn't help but laugh, "it's nothing, it's just that I have nothing to do, I'm usually busy but my fa- but I have been given some free time, so I have no one to spend my time with." He smile gently, not missing the slight tension that crossed the amethyst eyes for a brief second on his mistake, but he continued. "Anyways, I usually spend my time with my brother but he is on a date with his boyfriend. Daisuke Niwa, perhaps you know him." Satoshi couldn't keep a teasing smile from lifting on his lips as he looked at Dark over his spoonful of ice-cream.

Dark looked up, a tint of a blush on his cheeks, a glint of mischief in the depth of his purplish eyes. "I believe you may be right, I believe Daisuke is my younger brother."

"Ah." Satoshi smiled again, this time hiding behind his glass of lemonade, knowing that a blush was forming on his pale skin.

"If you stand corrected, your brother and my brother are on a date. Similar to this, but we are just acquaintances, right? " Dark lowered his eyelashes, allowing Satoshi to regain some control of his appearance and to keep certain astray emotions of his own, from being spotted by the more than watchful youth.

"Yeah, just we're acquaintances." _'For now.'_ Satoshi smiled anew lifting his hand to signal for the check. A few seconds later their waitresses stood before them and placed the check on the table, Satoshi made a grab for it but Dark beat him to it.

"My treat, please." He lifted his hand in defence, with the check waving between his long fingers, the other hand buried within his pocket, fishing for his wallet.

"Fine, but next time I'll pay." Satoshi stood up, walking away to wait outside the café's premises, missing the startled look in Dark's eyes before amethyst turned a darker shade at the promise of a next time, longing written quiet visibly as Dark smiled at the waitress and handed her the check with the pay and a generous tip.

"So what do you want to do now?" Dark whispered, standing behind the bluenette, close enough to let his breath and heat wash over his skin but not close enough to touch him.

Satoshi closed his eyes against the ghostly feelings not bothering to hide the shudder that travelled through his body. "Em, the park, it's a nice day to spend it at the park." He half turned supplying a small smile before beginning to walk, in what Dark could only guess was the direction of the park.

Dark followed, only a step or two behind, savouring the time together. "Satoshi… would it be ok if we spend more time together, I mean only if you're ok with it and it doesn't have to be all the time, you don't have to if you don't want to, it's only that I just got back from abroad and I don't know many people apart from my family and my friends have also yet to return, but that doesn't mean that you have to comply, I don't want you to feel sorry for me, it's just that I would really like to see you more."

"Dark, Dark stop, its ok. I want to spend more time with you too." Satoshi laughed as he tried to calm the taller man's ramblings.

"Really, you would." Dark's eyes widened as he began to walk again, catching up to Satoshi, only just realising that they had stopped when he began to mumble, he blushed at his childishness but smiled as he recalled Satoshi's words and received a nod of assurance that he had indeed heard right.

"Satoshi!" The two froze as they heard the calling voice. The bluenette mentally cursed as he recognised the almost squeal that ignited from the unwanted intruder. Turning slowly, amethyst and blue eyes fell on a blur of baby pinks and blues and a touch of brown before said object launched and latched onto the bluenette.

From Dark's point of view, Satoshi seemed rather fond of the bubbly parcel of squeals as the brunette hugged him tightly and spoke of never wanting to be apart and how much she absolutely missed him. Dark stared daggers towards her, envy and resentment already making priority in his emotional scale and sending her straight to the top of his hit list.

"Risa, could you just like… do you mind, I'm kind busy at the moment. I'm with someone." Satoshi pushed away as gently as possible, putting the nicest smile, he could muster, wanting only to put his hands around her small neck and breaking it. However, he couldn't and wouldn't, Daisuke had forbidden him, she was after all his friend and Daisuke cared deeply for his friends.

"Oh, who are you with Satoshi darling." She twirled around to catch Dark giving her a filthy look before he smiled overly sugary nice. "Hello." She smiled, extending her hand and her eyes glinting semi-hungrily as she looked at him up and down.

"Risa this is Dark Niwa, Dark this is Risa Harada." Satoshi waved his hands between each other as he turned to continue on his way.

"Niwa, as in Daisuke Niwa?" the bluenette stopped, proclaiming every curse under the rainbow at his fate for meeting a girl and of all girls, Risa.

"Yeah, the one and only, this is Daisuke's older brother. Now, so sorry, but we really should be leaving." Satoshi forced through gritted teeth before grabbing Dark's hand and pulling him away, not giving the brunette a second glance.


End file.
